


Omake: No Hope

by EtchJetty



Category: Homestuck, Naruto
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchJetty/pseuds/EtchJetty
Summary: "Er, actually, no. Nodes don’t work like that," said Mod Thunder. "We took temporal problems like that into account when creating the system. There’s only ever one version of a particular Node, and it tries to follow a single version of a person. So if one of these ‘doomed timelines’ were made, that alternate timeline version of Roxy would be disconnected from the Node."This is the story of one of those alternate Roxys.





	Omake: No Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conference Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503944) by [Pachycephalosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachycephalosaur/pseuds/Pachycephalosaur). 



> This uses a custom version of the Homestuck Work Skin, modified to have Conference Call's Node and colors.

**Omake: No Hope**

_ (This omake inspired by Arc 2 Chapter 3, available on [Sufficient Velocity](https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/12540756/) and [SpaceBattles](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/conference-call-multicross.682117/page-21#post-58030954). Takes place sometime before Arc 1 Chapter 8.) _

❖

tipsyGnostalgic: so thats why i always thought

tipsyGnostalgic: yknow

tipsyGnostalgic: me and wizards

tipsyGnostalgic: always had sum sorta connection

tipsyGnostalgic: beyond the obvious

Ino!: Huh.

Ino!: That's actually really interesting, Roxy.

Ino!: It kind of reminds me of

The sense sharing shut down, and Roxy was suddenly, painfully aware of her own body.

Roxy tried to reach for the Node connection, but something was blocking her. Or...

Or it wasn't there anymore.

Roxy put the reheated taco salad down, running to where she had left her portal plugged in to the WiFi extender.

What she saw confirmed her fears. The white Ethernet cable led to nothing.

No.

With a frantic pace, Roxy pulled out her phone and opened Pesterchum, selecting the first contact on her recent list.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT] 

TG: dirk

TG: did you

TG: or anyone

TG: fail to do something important recently?

TG: like in the last three minutes

TT: Why, hello, Ms. Lalonde. It's been a while. How are you?

Roxy groaned. Not now. God, not now.

TG: cut the crap 

TG: smthn just went down. stopped workin

TT: Let me guess, that node thing you were talking about?

TG: what did i just say about the crap, strider

TG: cut it and answer this question

TG: are we in a doomed timeline

It took longer than Roxy wanted for an answer to arrive. 

TT: Yes. 

TT: We're all going to die.

TG: FUCK

TT: For the record I'd like to point out that this definitely wasn't my fault. 

TT: And it probably wasn't yours.

TG: probably?

TT: Yeah, I mean, probably.

TT: Considering that you stayed attached to that Node thing for longer than I thought.

TT: Regardless, you're definitely not Roxy Prime anymore.

TG: how long have u known

TT: Statistically speaking, I'm far more likely to not be Prime Dirk than to *be* Prime Dirk. 

TT: Although technically, because I'm the Prince of Heart, I still am Prime Dirk.

TT: It's complicated. The gist is we're all fucked, officially, now that you're not connected to your intergalactic brain Skype.

Roxy sat down, taking deep, shuddering breaths. 

TG: so now what do we do

TT: Huh?

TG: now that we're canonically non-canon what happens now

TT: Same thing that we've always done, I guess.

TT: Wait for the legendary heroes to bail us out.

TG: really?

TT: I mean, are you dead?

TG: physically or emotionally.

TT: Funny. But you know what I mean.

TT: Paradox Space has always been cruel and unfeeling. Why is it any different now?

TG: because

TG: for a while there

TG: it wasn't just paradox space

TG: like no offense to you n jane n Jake

TG: but we r all fucked collectively by paradox space n always have been

TG: these guys

TG: while they could never replace you or jane or jake or dear sweet precious fefeta

TT: Feels like they did.

TG: shut the fuck up and let me talk

TG: they were like 

TG: something untainted

TG: and that was so important to me

TG: and now it's gone

TT: Well, that's SBURB. You get fucked over long before you start, and any hope you find was probably false and-slash-or temporary, and-slash-or reserved for the alpha timeline.

TG: yeah

TT: Are you going to give up officially?

TG: i dont think so

TT: Oh?

TG: i think

TG: that even tho were officially all fucked

TG: i owe it to everyone to try

TG: and i mean everyone

TT: That's the spirit. In that case, I've got this new crypt Jake and I were going to raid, if you want to take a look.

TG: ...

TG: omw

 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

 

 


End file.
